metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legba
Legba, Twin of Kalfu and keeper of the Spirit Gate, watcher over crossroads and doorways. A member of The Loa. The counterpart of light to his brother Kalfu, Legba is an earnest, bookish diplomat who strives for truth and justice wherever it can be achieved. First mentioned in Season 3. Murdered in Season 3. Season 3 Without Legba the story of Ford Corvin would have been very different. Sensing disturbances along the doorways of the Spirit Gate he expected his dark counterpart, Kalfu, was up to his old tricks again. Legba investigated the open doors and disturbed pathways of time and space to discover a plot more disturbing than he could stomach. Tartarus, hungry for vengenance against the Corvin bloodline following Fionn's murder of his former master Erebus, was frustrated to find Fionn was beyond his grasp in Pandora's Box. He settled on the 'treacherous' Apate and her son, Ford, but was angered to find that they, too, were nowhere to be found. Tartarus approached Kalfu and promised him a secret of incredible value- if he would assist him in tracking down Apate and Ford. Kalfu, always greedy for more power to distinguish himself above his twin, readily agreed. Kalfu travelled along the spirit pathways on a seemingly endless wild goose hunt for Tartarus' quarry... when he realised that they were no longer in the present- but in the future. Kalfu finally located them living together in Oregon in the year 1996. Kalfu met with Tartarus to deliver the information- and collect on his reward. With a whisper Tartarus told him "We can kill Gods now". Awestruck Kalfu enabled Tartarus to travel into the future to slay Ford and Apate. Legba arrived in time to witness his brother guiding Tartarus into the future and fought with him to prevent the murders of Fionn's partner and son. Their fight snapped Tartarus out of the future and back to the present. Legba, seeking to protect him, impulsively took hold of Ford and dragged him back in time to be close to those that could mount a defense against Tartarus. Before Legba could meet with Ford and explain what had happened (though events were partially explained to him by Erzulie) he was approached by his twin, apparently in a spirit of peace and reconcillation. Though Legba was anxious to meet with Ford and to explain what had happened, he agreed to talk with his brother to gain some understanding of his twin's actions. When Legba's defenses were down, as Legba confessed his confusion why Kalfu would ever have gone and tracked down Ford and Apate for Tartarus, Kalfu embraced his brother in a hug and whispered in his ear; "because of this" and proceeded to drive his hooked hand deep into his brother's back. Kalfu had murdered his brother. Kalfu was later apprehended by Ford and given over to the Loa to decide on his fate. The enormity of the decision proved to be paralyzing and Kalfu eventually fought his way out of captivity to fight by Huitzilopochtli's side. Since his death the Loa have been concerned that the spirit world has been unbalanced and lacks a guardian of light to offset the dark nature of Kalfu.